


i miss you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [22]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Rindu; cara mengungkapkannya ada banyak.





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kepergian Yukinari yang diam-diam dan mendadak tentu saja membuat Yanagi bertanya-tanya, kenapa pemuda itu tidak bilang padanya?

Meski kepergian pemuda itu sementara, tentu saja efeknya terasa bagi Yanagi. Pertama, tidak ada yang menemaninya berjalan ke Kazemichi. Kedua, tidak ada suara-suara samar dari kamar di sebelahnya. Ketiga, tidak ada yang menyahuti pendapatnya sehingga berakhir debat.

Boleh kan Yanagi bilang kalau dia merindukan Yukinari ... meski perasaan yang dinyatakannya tidak berbalas?

Yanagi menggelengkan kepala. Ada cara yang lebih baik untuk mengungkap rindu, tapi tidak dengan mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Maka, Yanagi meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata sebelum mengirimnya ke Yukinari.

"Hinode-hama hari ini. Hitam 1. Putih 2."


End file.
